Lazos de Unión
by MeroLuz
Summary: Han pasado casi medio siglo desde que la humanidad empezó a extinguirse, las armadura y tecnología que el hombre había creado para mantenerse en el espacio parecía obsoleta frente a esta nueva situación, la casi nula tasa de natalidad de su especie. Yaoi - Slash - Mpreg - Lemon explícito


**Capítulo 1**

Han pasado casi medio siglo desde que la humanidad empezó a extinguirse, situación que incluso en el siglo pasado hubiera parecido una burla, ya que se habían visto en la necesidad por la gran cantidad de personas a dejar su planeta natal y establecerse en Colonias Espaciales.

En la actualidad, más del ochenta por ciento de la población era mayor de cincuenta y cinco, las armadura y tecnología que el hombre había creado para mantenerse en el espacio parecía obsoleta frente a ese nueva situación, los Mobile Suits (Trajes Móviles) podrían permitirles a los humanos operar en el espacio, no los podían curar, mantener jóvenes por siempre o combatir el verdadero problema que estaba originando su extinción… la casi nula tasa de natalidad de su especie.

Los pocos niños que nacían, lo hacían con la capacidad de mantenerse jóvenes mucho más tiempo, pero aun así no eran capaces de procrear.

Desde casi alrededor de cincuenta años un virus implantado en el agua, volvió drásticamente a todas las mujeres estériles, los humanos no se habían dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, como habían dedicado siglos de su existencia a equipárense en tecnología espacial como los demás seres del espacio y se habían olvidado de lo más esencial, cuidar su frágil existencia.

Miles de científicos llevaban años investigando y buscando con desesperación una cura, pero hasta los momentos no se había esperanza de que lograra salvar a los humanos de este inesperado final.

Pero si bien no lograban salvar a su especie, si lograrían salvar y vengar a los que quedaban mientras estuvieran vivos, no dejaría que los causantes de su extinción lograran hacer con los que quedaban el adorno final del trofeo de su victoria.

Pero creo que será más fácil de entender si les explicara cómo es que llegamos a esta situación.

La interacción con criaturas de otros planeta pronto se hizo común en el planeta, unos eran nuevos visitantes pero otros como se enteraron mucho más tarde llevaban años estudiándolos… entre ellos los causantes de su situación actual.

Eran unas criaturas prácticamente inmortales, con el paso de los años se hizo evidente su condición. Líderes natos, con grandes habilidades de combates, militares y científicas, fueron resaltando en el trascurso del tiempo, su apariencia no se distinguía en casi nada de la de los humanos, todos con características idénticas a las de los hombres de la especie humana.

En un principio parecieron aliados, combatieron juntos en guerras intergalácticas por la paz y desarrollaron tecnología avanzada para su desarrollo, nadie espero que los golpearan por la espalda y menor con tanta intensidad para prácticamente acabar con su especie con una sola jugada.

Habían sido descuidados y el precio de ese error tal vez fuera su destrucción, seguro que si no fuera porque los necesitaban para esa última etapa de su plan, seguro ya ni existiría un solo ser humano en las colonias o en el planeta.

Estos visitantes habían llegado a esa galaxia con el mismo problema que ahora presentaba la raza humana, su inminente extinción, sin forma de reproducirse, alegaban que solo querían hacer el cambio mientras su vida pereciera, que tarde o temprano según ellos ocurrirían, a pesar de que comparado con la vida de los humanos su tiempo fuera casi inagotable.

Pero fueron solo mentiras, con base a experimentos y torturas (seguramente) habían logrado mantener su especie… a costa de la humana.

Usando hombre humanos, pues las mujeres no les eran actas, habían logrado reproducirse, hacían que un gusano gigante se introdujera en su interior de su cuerpo, durante meses, devorándolo poco a poco, hasta que la criatura terminaba de gestarse, momento en el cual mataba a su ocupante y lo utilizaba como primera comida, en su etapa primaria esas criaturas se mostraban tal como eran monstros demoniacos y sanguinarios.

Muchos hombre humanos ya habían desaparecido por esa causa, pero los demonios no se saciaban con eso, seguían casando a los que aún quedaba, parecía que todos los hombre no eran actos, pues solo seleccionaban a algunos, por características que se desconocía, la mayoría jóvenes.

Estos seres pertenecían a la Organización del Zodiaco (OZ). Dicha organización que en un principio se enmascaro como una fuerza elite de la Alianza Unida de la Esfera Terrestre, hoy en día se hacía llamar el grupo de los Specials.

El propósito de esta organización era doblegar a los que quedaban de la especie humana, evitar que consiguieran una cura para la enfermedad y casar a los hombres que fueran actos como incubadoras para la perpetuación de su especie.

Un importante líder pacifista, Heero Yuy, fue tomado por los Specials, fue el primero en desmascarar los verdaderos planes de este grupo, pero como costo fue usado y asesinado.

La ocupación militar se produjo posteriormente cuando el brazo armado de la anteriormente Alianza Unida de la Esfera Terrestre tomo el control de varias Colonias. Sin embargo, se formó movimientos de resistencia, produciéndose enfrentamientos que terminaron con masacres de Colonias completas.

Ante el inicio de toda esta guerra y epidemia, cinco científicos que habían trabajado en un proyecto ultra secreto para crear el Mobile Suit de combate definitivo, llamado Wing, decidieron esconderse, tras construir el primer Mobile Suit de combate para OZ, llamado OZ-00MS Tallgeese, cada uno de ellos se llevó consigo una copia de los planos originales del proyecto Wing.

Ellos no volvieron a verse y cada uno por separado empezó a hacer realidad su sueño de construir el mobile suit de combate definitivo. Aun estando separados, empezaron a trabajar alentados por lograr erradicar la ocupación militar de la Tierra y las Colonias de los Specials, para poder concentrarse en la búsqueda de la cura y perpetuación de la humanidad en el espacio.

Su misión es realizar una serie de ataques contra la rama militar de OZ, y así liberar a las Colonias de su influencia.

Los pilotos de los cinco Gundams en un principio no se conocían entre sí, ni tienen idea de participar en una misión común, pero ahora trabajan junto por su objetivo común… eliminar a Oz y los Specials, para concentrarse en la búsqueda de la salvación de los humanos.


End file.
